Secret Santa
by Christine-xO
Summary: My fave DS characters agree to do a secret santa for darren and buy prezzies for each other. One for xmas XD. plz R
1. Chapter 1

"Vampires don't celebrate Christmas," Gavner told Darren. "It'll take a long time to persuade Larten and that lot to exchange gifts on Christmas."

"I know but it'll be fun. Don't you miss Christmas?" Darren replied. He had Harkat and Kurda on his side to celebrate Christmas and he was trying to break Gavner.

"Yes, but…" Gavner pulled a face. "You know what? It'll be fun!"

"So you'll help me ask Mr Crepsley?"

"Hell no!!! I want to live!" Gavner cried. "You're on your own. Sorry" Gavner walked off leaving Darren to think of a way to get Larten to come round to his way of thinking. Then it dawned on him- if he manages to get someone who can make Larten do anything he would join the Christmas festivities. One name sprung to mind- Arra!

"Arra can I ask you something?" Darren shouted up to her.

"Sure. What's up?" Arra asked in her usual not caring tone.

"What would you say if I asked you to join me Harkat, Kurda and Gavner for Christmas celebrations?" She never got the chance to answer because at that moment Larten walked over.

"Hello. What are you two talking about?" He asked, the question aimed more at Arra than to the two of them.

"Darren asked me if I would like to spend Christmas with him, Kurda, Gavner and Harkat. I was just about to say yes when you walked over." She shot Darren a smile and he smiled back. "What about you Larten would you care to join us?"

"I do not care for such festivities." He replied sternly although he would enjoy having one more Christmas with his friends.

"Aww, I was looking forward to seeing who I will get to kiss under the mistletoe." Arra said sending one of her looks that could wrap any vampire around her little finger. Larten blushed furiously.

"If it means that much to you" he said, and added quickly "and Darren, then I shall join you for Christmas."

They had decided that doing a secret Santa was better than everyone buying presents. So later they gathered together to see who they will be getting to buy presents for. Darren put everyone's names into a hat- including Mika who had also joined in with the Christmas fun. First person to pull out a name was Darren because it was his idea. He put his hand into the box and pulled out the first one that he felt he opened it up and revealed the name…

That's it folks for now. Hehe I thought I would do an Christmassy one because well 20 days!!!! Woo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything if I did a wouldnae be skint from buying all my Christmas pressies.

Sorry for not updating faster but well I couldn't be bothered. This isn't set in Vampire Mountain by the way. This is for Darkened-Harmony and the Bench Crew. Hope you enjoy Chapter two and Merry Crimbo!

December 24th

After putting up the Christmas tree- which the adults found far too difficult to put up themselves- Darren retired to his room to wrap his gift. He thought it would be difficult to by for Kurda but then he saw the perfect present. He bought it then got a box of chocolates to go in with it. He was glad this was secret otherwise Kurda would kill him for what his present implied.

When he was done wrapping it (after attempt 5!) he went to the main room and placed it under the Christmas tree. Three other presents were already there- Gavner's, Arra's and Mika's. Darren had a feel of them but couldn't, for the life of him, guess what any of them were. Arra's was soft on the bottom, 'Probably some type of clothes or something,' Darren thought. But it also had something on the top which had a weird shape. Mika's was a box so Darren couldn't tell what was inside it. And Gavner's was also some sort of clothing item with something on it as well.

Darren lifted it to shake it but the door opened and Larten walked in. "Are you trying to guess the presents?"

"Yes, but I'm useless," Darren muttered putting Gavner's present back where it was. "I think I have part of Arra's but Mika's is impossible!"

"I think it is time for bed Darren. Santa will not come if you are not asleep" Larten said, pretending to be as father-like as possible.

Darren was trying to play it cool but was finding it difficult to contain his excitement. The others were trying hard to be calm but they too were getting really excited about Christmas too- the just hid it better than Darren.

December 25th – CHRISTMAS!!!!

Darren was the first one up and thought it was his duty as the youngest one there to wake up the rest. He ran into get Larten first. Darren burst into his room and banged on the coffin door. "It's Christmas!!" Darren shouted jumping up and down.

Before he could get shouted at by the grumpy vampire he ran across the hall to where Arra was. She had a bed and Darren grinned evilly. He ran over to the bed and jumped on it shouted at the top of his lungs "It's Christmas!!!"

"What the… Darren?!?" Arra groaned and rolled over. "Get off my bed and let me go back to sleep its day time still" She kicked him off the bed.

"But it's Christmas!!" He grumbled.

"Fine!" Arra said getting up. She was wearing quite a short nighty so put her dressing gown on. Larten walked in and stopped when he saw her in a short lace nighty. He had wrapped his cloak around him because he slept in just his boxers.

"Come on!! I wanna open my presents!!" Darren shouted.

"Go wake the others up then." Arra said, still tired but wanting to see her presents too. Darren went to wake the rest of the lazy vampires. Arra grabbed Larten's arm and dragged him into the main room. They sat down and waited for the others.

Darren was eager to open up his presents but had to wait until the adults had a strong cup of coffee in them. Kurda was first to open his gift. He unwrapped the blue wrapping paper. Kurda was one of the few vampires that could read so Darren had bought him a book. Kurda sat staring at the book fuming. "What's it called?" Gavner asked leaning over to see it. Kurda didn't reply.

"It's called 'Coming Out of the Closet for Men and Women'. Darren said pretending it was the first time he had seen it too. Then they all burst out laughing. They had often teased him about his sexuality so this was hilarious.

"That's nasty" Kurda grumbled but managed to see the funny side too. Eventually.

Sorry folks that's it for just now I have to go wrap real pressies I'll try update tomorrow.


End file.
